Silicate esters, silanes, silanols, oxysilanes and oxysilanols are well known for their utility as functional fluids and many of these compounds have been proposed for use as heat transfer fluids, hydraulic fluids, brake fluids, transmission fluids and the like.
Alkoxysilanol and alkoxysilane compounds which are silicon-oxygen balanced cluster compounds are the subjects of U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,135 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,136, issued to the present inventor. These cluster compounds, however, are single cluster compounds in contrast to the double clusters of the present invention.
In addition, alkoxysilane compounds featuring multiple cluster units also have been illustrated by the present inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,429. These multiple cluster compounds are defined as exhibiting the general formula: EQU M{OSiR[OSi(OR').sub.3 ].sub.2 }.sub.a or M{OSi[OSi(OR').sub.3 ].sub.3 }.sub.a
Wherein a = 2, 3, or 4; and M is a substituted or unsubstituted branched or straight chain hydrocarbon di-, tri-, or tetraradical having up to 25 carbon atoms. As indicated, these multiple cluster compounds feature a hydrocarbon bridge M, unlike the subject silicon-bridged double clusters.